


Sciles Trust Issues

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Burping, Farting, Gassy Scott, Gassy Stiles, Inflation, M/M, Potions, Sciles, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 23:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15650964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stiles convinces Scott to try a potion that has to much different results than intended.





	Sciles Trust Issues

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2?

Scott curiously rotated the bottle in his hand as if to look for some sort of label or description, and as he did so what little amount of the bubbly green liquid remained swirlied at the bottom of the glass, fizzing faintly. It tasted good, but he wasn’t sure if he quite felt anything yet.

“So, what exactly is this?” The alpha asks directing his attention to his other half, who was slouched down at his computer chair, pounding his third bottle of the stuff in two minutes. Stiles adds another empty to his growing collection by slamming the glass down on the desk victoriously.

“I told you, I finally found a way for you to get drunk with me even with your wolf powers.” 

Scott hiccups. 

“Yeah but what is this stuff?” He asks shaking the bottle, “what’s inside it?”

Stiles pops the top off another drink and starts to chug, “Do you love me?” He confidently asks in between indulgences. Scott takes another look at the mysterious liquid in his hand, realizing he’s now on his third one.

“I mean sometimes I guess.” 

Stiles lets out a small burp. 

“Scott!” He actually appears slightly offended at the sarcasm.

“Yes!” The wolf laughs out before hiccuping, “I freaking love you!” 

“Then trust me!” He wails, topping off another drink. 

Scott uncomfortably shifts his sitting position on the edge of his seat.

“Okay.” With a smile he sighs in defeat. “I trust you.”

Stiles loosens up, kicking back in his seat patting his flat stomach.

“There ya go.” 

He burps again, cracks a huge smile and winks at his alpha. Scott grins and laughs back, giving into the idea and powering through another drink.

*urp*

He exhales deeply and starts to relax as well, he’s definitely starting to feel something.

“Yeah.”

For about a minute and a half there’s complete silence.   
They both look around, waiting.  
Anticipating it to kick in.   
Scott shifts in his spot out of discomfort again.  
Stiles’ stomach makes a quiet but audible growl.

The alpha’s eyes move up attentively.

“You hungry?”

Stiles practically roars with a sizeable belch.

“Not really.” He breathes out. “You?”

“Nope, kinda full actually.” 

Scott stares at the bottle. 

“You feel anything?”

Stiles averts his attention to the graveyard of empty bottles beside him and the stomach ache he’s currently having.

“A little yeah. You?”

“Not really.” 

“Nothing? Nothing at all, you don’t feel anything?”

Scott looked bored.

“I mean I kinda have to ri-“

Stiles’ phone rang, jolting him from his relaxation. He looks at the caller ID and carelessly tosses it without answering.

“Liam.” Stiles sounds annoyed.

“Ah.” Scott responds bluntly.

 

...

“What were we talking about?”

“No clue.”

After another brief silence, Stiles leans to his side, lifting half of his butt off the chair. He grunts, forcing out a short fart.

“Nice dude.” Scott remarks emotionless.

Stiles doesn’t react, instead he just stares off into space.

His stomach growls again and he snaps out of boredom, springing up from his chair and stomping over to Scott on the side of the bed. He wraps his legs around the werewolf’s waist and arms around his neck. He leans in so their faces are close.

“Yeah?” Stiles says angrily.

The werewolf snaps to attention, locking eyes with his mate, he pauses before grinning subtly.

“Eh, it was actually kinda weak.” Scott taunts.

“Yeah?” Stiles is louder this time and draws in closer to Scott, their foreheads pushed together.

Scott tries to say something but abruptly hiccups and belches at the same time, creating the strangest of guttural noises and causing him to flinch strongly.

“I’d- *urp* give it like a two out of ten.” The alpha softly laughs as he struggles to breathe.

Still entangled around each other Stiles’ gut rumbles loudly. The teen takes the opportunity to deliver the loudest belch he’d ever produced right in Scott’s face. The wolf closes his eyes and winces until it’s over. 

“That a two?” Stiles barks out.

Scott feels a massive hard on forming between his thigh and his companions rear.

“Ugh, gross.” Scott chokes out giggling, “I was talking about the other end bro.” 

He looks into Stiles’ eyes as his hands transitions from hips to ass, accentuating his point by giving the humans rump a few pats. 

Scott closes their heads together again, belches and winks in the boys face.

With his boner crawling down his pant leg Stiles accepts the challenge. After a moment he leans in over the alphas shoulder, arching his back and sticking his butt out with Scott still gripping the tight stretched fabric of the pants. Stiles buries his face in his partners shirt and lets one rip, this one longer and louder, making Scott’s erection grow larger as his hands vibrate against the ass.

When it’s over Stiles breathes out deeply and relaxes back into Scott’s hold.

“Nice dude.” He responds softly nuzzling Stiles’ neck.

“Still a two?” Stiles asks seemingly less aggressive.

“Uhh-*urp*, definitely not.” 

Scott’s stomach groans loudly causing him mild discomfort.

“Maybe a six.”

Stiles belly gurgles louder making him pull tighter into Scott.

“Ah Stiles watch it, I have a bad stomach ache right now.” The werewolf moans out.

Stiles farted again, letting out a huge one before a few smaller rips shortly after.

“How *hiccup* about now?” He grunted 

Scott whimpered in pain, “*urrrrrp*, you wanna hear a ten?” 

“*frrrrrrt* ugh, *frrrrt* yeah I do.”

Scott seemed to sharply untense inside and a deep rumbling sounded from underneath the both of them. It bellowed louder and louder despite being buried by both Stiles and Scott, managing to be the loudest fart either of them had ever heard. Scott laid his head on Stiles’ chest physically exhausted from expelling that from his body.

Stiles patted his alpha on the back “Damn, Scotty! What have yo- *urp* you been eating?”

Scott straining to hold it in raised his head back up.

“I don’t-“

He ripped ass again, practically breaking the sound barrier.

“Ughh, Stiles can you *urp* get off of me.” 

Stiles nearly falls to the floor, “Scott you good?”

Scott moaned, “What have you been eating dude?”

Stiles slid off Scott on the edge of the bed and stumbled back to his feet.

“I don’t know bro.” He said rubbing his stomach, “are you alright?”

Scott doubled over, “You’re just kinda heavy babe.”

“Heavy? Sorry I-“

Stiles looked down as he caressed his belly, the rumbling thundering to no end. Slowly he lifts his shirt with a nervous expression, revealing bare skin, jiggling and convulsing. He turns to the mirror behind him, investigating the abnormality in his figure. At this point both boys are consistently belching and ripping ass a dozen times a minute, their volume and intensity increasing as more time passes.

The werewolf flails on the bed, clutching his stomach.

“What *prrrrrrrrrt* ugh, did you *urrrrurrp* give me Stiles?”

Stiles gazes at a bump visible on the front of his thin athletic frame, he slowly caresses the sides of his food baby before pulling his shirt completely off, stepping closer to his reflection. Though his overall build appears unchanged, the very front of his belly has bulged outward slightly, stretching ever so slowly, growing larger and rounder.

“Scott I-*brrrrrrrr* ugh, I’m b-*urrrggg*”

Stiles’ hands shift down his bloating stomach and around to his rear, realizing his talkative rump is suffering from similar effects, slightly widening and swelling, deepening the pitches of his farts with the increasing size.

Scott sits up on the bed, breathing deeply. He tries to internalize what’s going on while fighting the aggressive explosions of gas escaping his rear.

The werewolf swallows hard. “S-Stiles… T-t-try to-”

A low and deafening rumble uncontrollably rips from his backend, he groans and fights back, gritting his teeth and making fists with eyes closed tight. The gas gradually dims, and quiets to nothing, the alpha grunts clearly under great strain.

“Hold it… it- *frrrrrr* ughh, in *FRRRRRRTT*.”

Scott can already feel his belly beginning to expand like Stiles’. He clenches once more, holding the buildup inside, his eyes begin to glow red as his fangs extend, growling under his breath. 

Meanwhile Stiles is losing his battle, his newfound pregnant belly and bubble butt ballooning outward, putting a slight strain on the waist of his pants. He gently rubs his growing gut as it continues to grumble, unsure of what to do.

“Scott- *FRRRRRRRT* ah, ughhh I-, I can’t- *FRRRRRPPPPPP*”

Once it gets tighter he unbuckles his belt to combat his expanding midsection, but as he does so he realizes that it’s too late to get his jeans off, as they’re now straining against his growth. Stiles moans in displeasure at his reflection in the mirror above the pile of bottles he chugged.

“Holy shit.”

The thin and fit teen now appeared like he was carrying twins, with a round beer belly protruding outwards in his lanky physique, and an impressive bubble butt to top it all off. He ripped ass hard and long, falling to his knees, the tightening of his bottoms beginning to reach its limit, he labored through as his skinny jeans competed with his transformation, the sounds of his passing gas boomed with tearing fabric. Stiles grunted as he ripped a loud deep fart in tangent with the center seam on pants finally giving way and tearing slightly, he buries his face into carpet, elevating his plump rump higher. His rumbling stomach finally stretched out far enough to touch the floor, practically weighing the smaller boy down, unable to help the unbearable tightness causing him to strain greatly at his backside.

“HNNNNRRGHHHH-“

The seam of Stiles’ pants surrender and split right down the center of his butt, revealing his athletic underwear stretching with much more ease. The sudden looseness causing for a sort of surge in his growth, jiggling and expanding much quicker for a short period of time. He moans in relief as his ass breaks free of its restraint, and after catching some sort of breath manages to slide what’s left of his pants off his skinny legs.

Scott’s struggle has brought him to his feet. His body trembling as he struggles to hold it all in, the muscles convulsing and his insides audibly expressing their anger with him. In spite of this, his efforts have slowed if not prevented him from ending up like Stiles, retaining his muscular frame, his abs only pushed out slightly. 

“S-Stiles… hnnghh, ughhh.”

The pressure inside was growing stronger, even with his supernatural strength Scott was unsure he’d be able to hold on for much longer, blood dripped from his fists as he fully wolfed out, growling and grunting aggressively. The alpha inhaled deeply, and tipped his head back, winding up to let out a powerful roar, when he thrusts himself into it Scott is caught off guard by the inhumanly ear-piercing belch that he lets go in place of his typical heroic roar, rocking the entire house and more likely all of Beacon Hills for that matter. It rings out for a few seconds and Scott manages to relieve a very small amount of his discomfort as he stands with his hands on his knees, head dipped, breathing heavily like he’d just gotten out of lacrosse practice. In his underwear on the floor Stiles gazed in amazement, momentarily distracted of his predicament. 

“*hurp* Nice dude.”

Claws retracting and eyes fading Scott shifts back to his human form, still gasping for air while bent over. He is physically drained, and knows he won’t be able to hold back like that again, a faint bubbling sensation building inside his belly, the churning and rumbling return as loud as ever, and the urge for Scott to rip butt becomes unbearable.

“Yeah? hnngh-*ffffrrrrrrrrrttt* ughh *FRRRRRRRRT*”

Scott falls forward on to his hands and knees, grunting as he pushes out a giant fart. The grumbling inside him does not let up, making him clench his stomach, feeling the skin pulse outward sporadically and a new sensation start to surface towards his rear, pressure and strain increasing. At this point the alpha realizes it’s all over. 

“Oh god.”

Scott plants his hands and knees into the floor, prepping. He tightly closes his eyes while gripping the carpet, groaning already from the strange feelings surging through his body. He presents his butt, pointing it upwards ready to let it all out. He can feel his belly stretching, pushing in preparation for something bigger, and his ass end just beginning to swell slightly, his workout shorts providing little resistance. Scott takes a deep breath and pushes, releasing a fart of monstrous length, thundering on and on he vocalizes his pain, almost crying out as he feels his butt grow and expand. His shorts slowly begin to tighten supporting the werewolf’s new volume, soundtracked to the roar of Scott’s gas, the pitch dropping deeper and lower the bigger he bloats, eventually reaching a thick bassy tone that resonated and jiggled his extra skin. Scott’s fart finally cut off and he moans as his t-shirt begins to ride up on his protruding belly, poking out from underneath and filling out nicely. Still on his knees, he shifted his posture upright, putting his developing figure on full display, fit with a pregnant gut and fat ass that was still getting fatter. Once the inflating alpha begins to hear fabric ripping he pulls his shirt off, revealing lean arm and upper chest muscles sitting atop his ballooned midsection. He rubs the sides of his belly as it rumbles, pumping more gas out of him. Scott moans as his shorts finally give out under the stress of his rounding rump, tearing in two and falling to the floor, leaving behind his athletic underwear that had adapted to his increased weight very well. With both hands he cups the soft mass of his rear, his eyes glow a deep red as he continues to feel this new shape.

Stiles rose from floor slowly and groggily, “Sc-Sco-*URPP* -tty, you alright?”

It seemed like his effects had just about worn off, so there stood Stiles, tired, bloated and really gassy.

“I am so *hiccup* sorry Scott, I really thought it would-“

Scott cut him off by letting out a massive fart.

“Huhhhgh, I love you Stiles. Hnn-*FRRRRT* ughh… can I ask you something?”

“Sure?”

The werewolf rubbed his gut and patted his butt.

“Is it weird that I’m kinda a fan of this?”

Stiles looked down at his slowly shrinking belly, each passing of gas actually reversing the potions effect now.

“I mean,” Stiles grunted and ripped one, “it's kinda fun.”

“It kinda is.” Scott laughed pointing his butt and returning fire.

They both manage to drown out the horror that was the last ten minutes and have a little enjoyment for a time.

 

Suddenly there’s a knock at the door.

“Who the hell is that?” Stiles asks concerned.

Scott nervously hiccups in response.

The door knocks again.

“Stiles? Stiles c’mon it’s Liam, I just drank a couple bottles of that crap you gave and now I don’t feel well, what am I supposed to do? Stiles? I know you’re in there!”

They two look at each other horrified.

“I never should have trust-“

“Nope shouldn’t have.”


End file.
